The field of the present invention is vibratory screening systems, including methods of use.
Vibratory screening using a resiliently mounted housing with one or more vibration generators attached thereto and a screen extending across the housing is well known. A great variety of motions, screen configurations and screen materials are available. Such systems are used for dry powder separation and sifting, wet screening and dewatering. Depending on the materials being processed, safety factors and environmental considerations, covers and hoods have also been used.
Recent patents disclosing such systems and components include U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,372; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,366; U.S. Patent No. 5,032,210; U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,171; U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,893; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,546; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,730; U.S. Patent No. 5,271,504; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,365, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The demands upon equipment for handling and processing materials are quite stringent in certain highly technical areas. Clean room manufacturing and material handling frequently require rigid controls against contamination, inert surfaces and the ability to completely clean systems between uses. At the same time, stringent requirements on processing effectiveness remain.